Czarownica
Czarownica (męski odpowiednik to Czarodziej) jest to nadprzyrodzona osoba, która posiada magiczne zdolności. Poprzez połączenie się z elementami i siłami natury, czarownice są strażniczkami równowagi i aby ją utrzymać na świecie, zwalczają siły zła, które zakłócają tą równowagę. Moce i zdolności Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownice posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. Zaklęcia i rytuały *'Klątwa hybrydy:' Niezwykle potężny czar, który został rzucony na Klausa, by nie mógł on wyzwolić swojej wilczej natury. *'Zaklęcie rytuału ofiarnego:' Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara. Zaklęcie, które jest w stanie odwrócić skutki klątwy słońca i księżyca. *':' A spell that is able to grant a vampire the power to walk freely in the sunlight. *'Gilbert Rings:' A spell that is able to prevent death to its wearer by any supernatural occurrence. *'Gilbert Device:' A spell that is able to incapacitate vampires and werewolves, whenever it is activated. *'Tomb Spell:' A spell that prevents a vampire from exiting outside of a tomb located beneath Fell’s Church. *'Tomb Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the tomb spell. *'Pentagram Spell:' Incendia! A spell that is able to create a field of fire over a pentagram. It was used to destroy the Bennett Talisman. *'Fire Spell:' Ex Spiritum In Taculum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum! A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire. *'Healing Spell: '''A spell that is able to heal a person of injury. *'Linking Spell:' A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Isolation Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a certain person from exiting outside of a room. *'Reduction of Pain Spell:' ''Asinta Mulaf Hinto. A spell that is able to reduce the physical pain of another person. *'Locator Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous. ''A spell that is able to locate a certain object and/or person. *'Message Spell:' A spell that is able to send a message to a certain person through space by burning the message over a flame. *'Instability Spell:' ''Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! ''A spell that charges the personal item of someone with energy when it is turned to ash and is able to incapacitate a certain person. *'Hypnosis Spell:' A spell that is able to hypnotize a certain person into revealing their inner secrets. *'Disempowerment Spell:' ''Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo. A spell that is able to remove a witch from their powers. *'Astral Projection Spell': Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam! A spell that is able to transport the spiritual body of a person to another area within the world. *'Possession Spell:' Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum. A spell that is able to possess a person with the soul of someone else. *'Possession Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Somnos. Ex Totum Ex Um Maleo Matos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Possession Spell. *'Energy Spell:' A spell that is able to conjure and invoke the power of another witch. *'Resurrection Spell:' Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito. A spell that able to resurrect the dead. *'Protection Spell:' A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. *'Ring of Fire Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a person from leaving the inside of a drawn circle of fire. *'Transformation Spell:' A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the speed of a werewolf’s transformation. *'Binding Spell: 'Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life-force of a person to body of someone else. * Original Killing Spell:'' Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Victamas Veras! Phesmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Phesmatos Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum! Victas Ex Melam, Phesmatos Vanem! Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! A powerful spell that is able to kill an Original Vampire. *'Spirit Possession Spell: Phesmatos Manex Un Domo Hax, Fero Adiuvex'.'' 'A spell that is able to temporarily possess a being with the spirit of deceased person. *'Extinguisher Spell: Sutas Incenda! A spell that is able to extinguish the flames of a fire. *'Paralysis Spell': A spell that is able to absorb the knowledge of another person. *'Banishing Spell': Phasmatos Redux Redismo Sus Terra. A spell that is able to remove the presence of an unwanted person or spirit. *'Manifestation Spell': Phasmatos Obscuras, Ex Luces Est Nes Umbres. A spell that is able to reveal the presence of a ghost to the living. *'Object destroying Spell': Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum! De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six! A spell that is able to destroy a certain object or talisman. *'Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San! A spell that is able to open or to unlock a certain door or object. *'Re-Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Exu Quisa!'' Another spell that is able to open or unlock a certain door or object.'' *'Sealing Spell: 'Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis! A spell that is able close or open a certain object. *'Body Preservation Spell':A spell that is able to preserve a dead body so it will not decay *'Blood Link Ritual: 'Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox. ''A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Privacy Spell:' When sage is burned, this spell that is able to deafen a vampire from listening in on private conversations. *'Nature Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. ''A spell that is able to enhance the growth of a flower or plant. *'Blood Link Reversal Spell: Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos. Phasmatos Di Conjunctos, Sol Facto Dos Male! Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos, Di Conjuncto Sol Facto! Phasmatos, De Vos Male! A spell that is able to link every Original Vampire together as one. *'Weapon-Binding Spell: 'Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum! Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos! Dox Toxem, Dox Malum! Dox Divinitum! ''A spell that is able to create an indestructible weapon. *'Boundary Spell:' A spell used to prevent someone(s) from leaving the boundaries of an area. *'Boundary Counterspell''': ''Merabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libatal Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis.' A spell that is able to counteract the effects of a Boundary Spell.' *'Locator Spell: ''Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous''! A spell that allows the witch to locate someone by pouring their blood on a map. *'Heart Stasis Desiccation Spell:' Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! ''A spell that temporarily stops a human heart while an Original Vampire's heart is being stopped so that the Original can be successfully desiccated. *'Heart-Reviving Spell: An Duca Tuas, Animos! ''A spell that is able to revive a human heart. *'Suicide Spell:'' '“Phesmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Caturam Hors. Suus Phesmatos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mihan Ractas, Somus Suster Gana. Phesmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors! Somos Suster Gana, Phesmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Phesmatos Tribum, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors!” - A spell which temporarily causes the death of the witch who casts it. *'''Spirit Transference Spell: ''“Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos! Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas! Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos!”'' - A spell that switches the consciousness from one body to another. *'Hunter-Creating Spell: '"Phesmatos Sintu Corpora, E It A Rero, Quest Ero Immortalis. Phesmatos, Victoris, E Insipio Exu Ne Moris. Sintasia Sintu Corpora, Quest Ero Immortalis!" ''An incantation performed by a witch in the 12th Century which created The Brotherhood of the Five by binding them by fire. *'Expression-Cleansing Spell: " Phesmatos Tribum Nas Ex Viras, Purgal Animum Sous Obscarus. Phesmatos Repallus Tantian, Maltuscanum Anium Par Vas!" ''A spell performed by Aja and her coven in an attempt to cleanse Bonnie Bennett of Expression Magic. *'Pregnancy Identification Spell: a spell used to identify if another is in fact pregnant. Jean Anne used it to figure out if Hayley was in fact pregnant with there child of Niklaus. The witch uses salt to make special symbols on the ground and lights candles around the area while humming in order to gain confirmation. Kategoria:Gatunki